


Wedding woes

by benevolent_bear



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, baker dream, wedding planner george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear
Summary: George is a high-brow wedding planner in Florida. He never has time for any romance, instead delving head first into his work. Will that all change when he meets a new clients best man?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 25
Kudos: 212





	1. Satin suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George successfully pulls off the wedding of the year.

The doting sun gazed down lovingly on Florida, the perfect weather for a wedding. The venue was one of the most high profile in the local California area, the amount the couple had spent on the venue alone was more than George paid for his house. George checked his reception timeline once more, everything seemed to be going perfectly, even better than he could have hoped. The ceremony had been beautiful, the couple had chosen to hold the wedding in a beautiful nearby church, elegance oozing through the minimalist decorations. There had been no incidents other than the flower girl tripping on her way down the aisle, the little girl had brushed it off brilliantly, no tears nor whining had ensued. Cocktail hour had just begun with a variety of fruity beverages that George himself sipped conservatively on, conscious of his professionalism. Then after the cocktail hour had drawn to a close, a beautiful reception was to follow with an elegant meal George had checked three times personally the progress of. 

Being a high-brow Wedding Planner in Florida was a demanding job but George prided himself in his work. Today was his biggest wedding of the season, a hot-shot film producer was marrying his model bride 14 years his junior. It wasn’t George’s place to criticise, it was his place to plan their wedding and get paid a handsome sum. 

Despite that, George gives them a year at most of their marriage before the story of their divorce is front page gossip news. George would have had to blind to not have seen how the groom stared at one of the model bridesmaids and had accidentally walked in on the bride with one of the guests that very morning. He knew better than to comment as he watched her hastily fix the straps of her white gown and the man pulled up his suit trousers, belt clinking over the sound of their panting breath. 

The new bride and groom are just returning from their shoot with the photographer in one of the most gorgeous gardens that California has to offer, filled with thousands of well kept plants and flowers that explode with colour. Hand in hand, they rejoin their esteemed guests, all dressed in the same cream frocks and three piece suits. George thought it odd that the bride wanted all of the guests in the same shade as her dress. George looked disdainfully down at his own outfit, the satin hugging his form was uncomfortable for him, it was not much his style but he hadn’t had to pay for the outfit which was always a bonus. 

George smiled as the alcoholic beverages began to have their desired effect, seeing guests giggle and fall happily into one another. He discreetly checks his watch to ensure they were on schedule before walking over to where the caterers worked in perfect synchronicity. George catches the eye of the head caterer, Imogen, and motions with a slight nod to her. She returns the gesture and her staff begin to filter through to where guests stand, ushering them effortlessly to the marqui for the food service.

George stands with his back pressed to a tented wall, watching as Father of the bride, maid of honour and best man give their speeches. George is half surprised that no big secrets are revealed, only light-hearted and heart-felt stories being told. 

‘ _ If only they knew. _ ’ George chuckles to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. He sort of wished Ant or Darryl were here to share his amusement but his assistant and his favourite other wedding planner weren’t present at this affair. 

The first dance is beautiful, the film producer is a better dancer than he anticipated but he boils it down to practice dance sessions George had booked himself for the choreographed dance. 

When it comes to the bouquet toss George is shocked as the bride, instead of throwing the bouquet into the crowd, turns and walks to him, handing him the bouquet of white roses mixed with delicate baby’s breath flowers. George grins bashfully, thanking the bride nervously. The bride had spent weeks interrogating George about his love life, learning he was gay, unmarried and that he hadn’t had a boyfriend in years. 

The rest of his team are in charge of things for the last two hours, giving George ample opportunity to mingle with other guests. It was pivotal for George to go and talk to people during these events, it helped bring in potential clients as well as get a small ego boost over his capabilities as a wedding planner. 

As the night came to a close George found the bride and groom, congratulating them once more before saying his goodbyes. They thanked him graciously, promising him a bonus for all his efforts. 

“No need.” George refuted modestly, hoping they did still send him a bonus but not wanting to out right ask for it. 

George slinks out of the reception, making his way through to the expensive hotel that had been booked for him for the night. He actually didn’t live too far from the venue but liked to stay close by in case one of the caterers desperately needed him. 

The suite he had booked offered a beautiful sea view, the stars blinked gorgeously in the waves of the ocean. Despite the gorgeous balcony view George knew it wasn’t going to get much use. As soon as he stepped into the room he was already shedding pieces of his over priced, designer satin suit, letting it fall to the floor not caring if the suit gained wrinkles in the fabric. It wasn't as if he intended on wearing it again. 

George slipped between his bed sheets, clad only in his boxers, shivering as the cool sheets touched his skin. His phone vibrated from where he had dropped it on the nightstand. George groaned but still picked it up reluctantly, seeing a text from his assistant. 

    * _You have a new client coming in next week. Sorry for the late text. I figured I’d wait until you'd be done with the wedding._



  * **Thanks Ant, I’ll see you on Monday.**



George placed his phone back onto the table, nuzzling his face into the soft fabric of his pillowcases. He was positively exhausted, feeling the weight of the day's stress finally crashing down on him. The wedding had been perfect, George loved his job so much, it was worth it seeing the smiles on everyone’s faces, even if the marriage was doomed to fail. 


	2. Southern sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a meeting with some new clients.

When Monday did inevitably roll around George found it near impossible to pull himself from bed. He had always been one to savour the moments he got to spend between warm bed sheets cocooning him from the outside world. Sun flitted through cracks of George’s bedroom blinds, the beams dancing elegantly across the floorboards of his bedroom. One strand of light came to rest on George’s face, rendering it useless for him to continue to try to sleep with the blinding light assaulting his senses. To add to his torment, the alarm he had set on his phone began blaring into the early morning silence. With a huff he manages to drag himself from bed, switching his alarm off resentfully.

George’s least favourite part of his job was the formal wear. Under the blistering heat of the Florida sun it felt akin to torture to wear his black blazer to work every day. Yet he still stood in front of his floor length mirror, white button down loosely tucked into his waistline as he pulled the aforementioned blazer over his shoulders. His dark hair was mussed atop his head, refusing to flatten underneath tired hands. George glared with his chocolate brown eyes at his own reflection, silently cursing his defiant hair. 

George felt as if his motions were languid as he attempted to piece together his belongings, opting to grab a breakfast bar rather than stop to make breakfast. He knew he always pushed his luck with time in the morning. 

Once he made it to his office block George was greeted by the familiar face of the company’s receptionist, Velvet, who smiled brightly at the approaching man. 

“Morning.” George smiled politely, aware of the sleepiness lingering behind his eyes.

“Good morning George. Ant is waiting for you in your office, he said something about a consultation with a new client?” Velvet beamed, his energy in the morning was way higher than George could even begin to comprehend. 

George’s eyes widened in realisation. “Shit, that was today? Why didn’t he tell me!” George huffed, walking off in the direction of his office. 

Inside the office Ant sat with a bagel in one hand and his phone in the other, reclining in a chair that leaned against George’s office wall that had slowly become Ant’s designated chair since it’s arrival. 

“It’s this morning!” George exclaims, startling Ant who fought to not drop his phone, grip still tight on his bagel. 

“Oh! Hi George.” Ant grinned sheepishly.

George scoffed, rolling his eyes and folding his hands over his chest. “Don’t ‘hi George’ me! What time is the meeting?” George demanded to know.

“20 minutes?” Ant shrugged nervously.

“I hate you.” George frowned, walking around his desk and sitting in his leather chair.

“They’re the loveliest couple! You’ll adore them.” Ant gushed as he stood from his chair, leaning on his hands across the desk at George. 

“That’s what you said about Mr and Mrs Doberman.” George scrunched his nose in bitter reminiscence. The couple had seemed nice at first but as soon as Gweorge had offered any creative input they made it their mission to put him down. 

“But I mean it this time! They’re so sweet it’s sickening.” Ant spoke about them so wistfully, seemingly spacing out off into his own world. George knew how badly Ant wanted to get married but he hadn’t been in a relationship with Velvet, the receptionist, for too long now. 

“You know them?” George asked, leaning back in his chair, somehow comforted by the familiar creak in its mechanism. 

Ant shook his head. “No, just heard them talking over the phone.” 

George huffed, eyes falling to a close. “I need coffee.” He groans, suddenly craving the rich and bitter liquid, knowing the caffeine will be enough to properly wake him up. 

“I’ll get you some!” Ant exclaimed, standing to attention. George opened his eyes once more, looking at the bubbly american man. 

“That is your job.” George teased, giggling when Ant stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation. 

Ant left the room and George was left with his own thoughts. He began to mindlessly log onto his computer, already prepared to read emails from caterers and vendors either affirming their hiring or apologising and politely declining the work. George had been in this line of work since he was 19 in England where he worked as an apprentice. It hadn’t taken him long to realise the best business was in America, using his savings to get himself over to Florida at the age of 21. Now 26, George had worked his way up his company and was now the top wedding planner in Florida, he was in high demand and his boss liked to keep him sweet with offers of the biggest office with gorgeous city views. They seem to be afraid that George was going to break off and run his own Wedding Planning business. Whilst he had considered it he always came to the same conclusion, not yet. 

George loved where he worked now, his coworkers were some of the best people he knew and the fact that his boss loved him certainly helped with hour flexibility. 

George currently had multiple clients on the go but with the successful wedding last weekend a slot had opened up, meaning whoever was top on his waiting list were able to come in for their first in-person consultation. 

Ant returned with George’s favourite mug in hand, plain white covered by images of pingu. George grinned, making grabbing motions to the man who held the steaming mug of coffee. Once in his grasp, George inhaled the scent of roasted coffee beans deep in his nose, letting out a content sigh. 

“That’s already so much better.” George groaned, sipping the coffee lightly. “I just got an email from the florist, they aren’t sure if they are going to be able to make fifteen individual centrepieces with blue tulips and cornflowers for next weekend, can you remind me to call the bride this afternoon? We’ll have to go meet with the florist.” George asks Ant, rereading the email once more to affirm he had got the details correctly. 

“Of course, just let me put that on your itinerary for today.” Ant hummed in affirmation, pulling out his phone and beginning to type incessantly. 

George’s office phone then began to ring, he picked it up quickly, not being one to let phones ring for no reason. “Hello?” He asked into the phone, cringing internally at how posh his phone voice was.

“Your morning appointment is here, should I send them through?” Velvet’s voice rang through the receiver.

“No, I’ll come greet them. Thank you Velvet.” George placed the phone back to its dock, already half standing from his desk in preparation to leave the office. 

“Should I come?” Ant asked, looking up at George and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose but making no effort to get up and follow him along. 

“No you’re alright to stay here, I won’t be long.” George dismissed, walking past his desk and out of his office door. 

Once George arrived at the reception he saw three men stood closely together. Two of the men were of similar height, crowding into one another. One had dark brown hair whilst the other adorned the fluffiest brown hair George had ever seen. It was obvious by the way the two giggled between themselves that they were the two who were to be wed. The third party towered effortlessly over the other two, tall in a way that was almost intimidating if it weren’t for the puppydog expression he wore. He had biscuit hued locks that fell down past his ears in gentle waves. He was pretty. George steeled himself, he wasn’t allowed to think like that of his clients or anyone in the wedding party, it was unprofessional. 

“Hello.” George greeted as he got closer, smiling politely. All three of their heads snapped towards him, smiling brightly. 

“Hello!” The one with fluffy hair greeted, clinging onto who George supposed was his husband to be. “I’m Karl.” He introduced, reaching out a hand to shake. George took it gladly before turning to the man next to him. 

“I’m Nick.” The man’s Texan accent was prominent to George as he shook his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you both, I’m George.” The three seemed shocked by George’s British accent but made no comment on it. “Who else do we have here then?” George asked, moving onto the very attractive giant. 

“I’m Clay, the best man.” The man gives George a toothy grin, reaching out and taking George’s extended hand, completely dwarfing George’s own. George’s brain stuttered as he looked at their hands.

“One of the best men!” Karl exclaims, snapping George out from his trance. “Chris couldn’t be here today, new baby.” George nodded understandingly. 

“That’s completely understandable, my sister just had a baby and all I hear about it is how little sleep she gets.” They all share a gentle laugh. “Should we head to my office? My assistant, who I know you’ve spoken to before, is in there.” With their agreement George leads them to his office where Ant sits with a notepad on his lap, looking more professional than George had left him. 

They all get settled into chairs, George picking up his discarded coffee and taking an eager gulp of the now cooled down coffee. 

“I must admit we don’t get too many gay weddings for whatever reason.”

“Is it a problem?” Nick asks, eyes turning into a glare. George takes note of how worry seeps into Karl’s expression and the tension in Clay’s jaw and how his hand curls up into a fist. Ant burst out into laughter, losing the professional air to him he had once had.

“God no! I’m incredibly gay.” George explains quickly, glaring at Ant who desperately tries to recompose himself. “Even if I weren’t someone’s sexuality is no reason to refuse to work with someone.” 

The group seem to relax at George’s words, each sinking back into their seats but George doesn’t miss the way that Clay eyes him wearily. 

“Do you guys have an idea for the date?” George asks, hoping the question will relieve some of the tension. 

Karl immediately brightens. “We were hoping for next summer! We have absolutely no idea of the venue but neither of us want something big and flashy. I just want something pretty.” 

“It’ll be nice to do a more modest venue, all of my other clients seem to want these extravagant venues. Personally I much rather the more tucked away ones. We can definitely make a list of venues for you to take with you when you leave and then if you give either myself or Ant a call we can book viewing.” They nod their heads in affirmation.    
“What about caterers? Any in the area you already know you want?” George enquired, already pulling out leaflets about venues he hoped the couple would adore. 

“Only our cake!” Karl beams, interlacing his fingers with Nick’s. 

“Clay here is a baker, he insisted he make our wedding cake.” Nick nudged his best man’s shoulder, chuckling as the other man started to flush in embarrassment. 

“Oh, I’m surprised I don’t recognise you then, I know all the wedding cake vendors around here.” George frowned, wondering how he could have forgotten a face like that.

“Well this is the first cake we’re going to be doing. It’s what I went to school for so hopefully I do a good job.” Clay explained, wringing his hands nervously. 

George nods along contemplatively. “If you do I’d love to inquire about pricing and deliveries, it would be nice to have a reliable cake vendor.” Clay seems to light up in surprise at George’s words, his honeyed eyes glowing wide. 

“So obviously we’ll need to talk about flower arrangements, colour schemes and things like your registry. I know a lovely floristry nearby who’s got reasonable prices and probably the best service I’ve experienced in all my years as a wedding planner.” George gushed about his favourite florist, he might be a small bit biased given that it was run by one of his good friends but Niki was a brilliant florist. 

“Price isn’t too much of an issue, we have quite a large budget.” Nick informed George with a weary look, he doesn’t look like the type who enjoyed flaunting the money he had. 

“No matter the budget I don’t like my clients overpaying.” George smiled softly, “I’ll hand you some leaflets about some of my favourite vendors and you can give me a call about any you want to check out and we can set up an appointment.”

“So you’re going to work with us?” Karl inquired with eyes full of hope. George liked him, Karl had such a bright energy to him.

“It would be an honour to.” George nodded, offering his hand for the couple to shake once more. 

Their meeting came to a conclusion and George led them back through to the reception, seeing them off with a promise to be in contact soon about venues. He almost felt bad about the large stack of leaflets that Nick left clenched between his hands. 

George spun on his heels as soon as they were out the door, greeted by two smirking faces. 

“So, he was cute.” Ant snickered, behind his boyfriend's desk and leaning on his hand alongside Velvet who mirrored his actions.

“Who was cute?” Darryl’s voice called from the hallway. 

“The best man who just spent the whole meeting making goo goo eyes at George.” Ant yelled out to Darryl who made a show of teasing ‘ooo’ from down the hall.

“He looked at me like he wanted to kill me.” George rolls his eyes, remembering the clenched jaw and pointed stare.

“He definitely did not. You should have seen his eyes on you when you turned your back.” Velvet giggled, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re just making things up now.” George huffed, his arms folding across his chest. 

“Come on George he was super attractive.” Ant whined, earning a hit on the arm from his boyfriend who he then kissed the cheek of in apology. 

“I work with attractive people everyday.” George defends, not believing they were actually having this conversation.

“Not tall, beefy men who look like they could throw you over their shoulder.” Ant sniggered, clearly having too much fun.

“I’m a professional, I’m not going to flirt with a client.” George has to resist the urge to stomp his foot like a petulant child.

“He’s not technically a client! And you haven’t been on a date in years.” Ant pouts, desperation apparent in his tone.

“Not everyone is lucky enough to fall in love with the receptionist.” George glares at the two who look at each other sheepishly. 

“Just give it a chance.” Velvet pleads whilst giving George the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. 

“I don’t have time to waste my time on a man way out of my league.” George huffs, straightening out his suit. “Now, Ant we need to go meet a bride and groom at their venue in half an hour. We best make a move.” Ant nods, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek before following George back to his office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> I'm going to make a twitter by the time next chapter is released so hopefully you guys could follow me there :)


	3. Floral frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George meets with one of his vendors and then Karl calls. 
> 
> Bit of a filler! George character development ftw

One of George’s favourite parts of his job was getting to go out and see his favourite vendors. No matter the intensity of the bride or groom he still loved getting to work with people just as passionate as him. 

George stood next to a bride, watching as she looked at different flower combinations. 

“I was hoping to keep the blue combination.” The bride frowns, staring down at a bouquet of purple flowers beautifully intertwined.

“That’s perfectly fine! I thought I’d show you some other combinations that we have plenty of.” Niki smiled politely, her german accent thick with each syllable. She tucks strands of fine pink hair behind her ear. 

“I do like these ones.” The bride comments, picking up a bouquet of full blue flowers, combined to make almost a perfect semi-sphere. 

“Those are our blue hydrangea. We have plenty of these for centerpieces and also the bridesmaids bouquets. The bridal bouquet can still be made from the cornflowers and blue tulips.” Niki explained, beginning to tidy away her other examples.

“That sounds perfect.” The bride smiles looking happily into the flowers, George knows she’s picturing them on the tables at her venue. 

“Plus as a bonus, the hydrangeas are cheaper, meaning that, as you’ve already paid half, the half you pay after delivery is significantly less now”

“That’s even better.” The bride giggles, looking up at Niki and George, the light that shines in her eyes is exactly the reason George does what he does. He loves to see the weddings of people truly in love, he only wishes he could find a love like that. 

“Niki and I can work out the numbers and text them over to you? I’m aware this is your lunch hour.” George offers whilst leaning against the floristry’s countertop. 

“Oh God, you’re right! Thank you George, you too Niki. I’ll see you both soon!” The bride picks up her purse and begins rushing out of the shop. George turns to Niki whilst sniggering. 

“Thank you for being so flexible.” George tells Niki, watching as she writes down the order. 

“It was completely my mistake, I forgot to order the flowers. I’m just glad she liked the hydrangeas.” Niki looks up to meet George’s eyes, an apologetic smile on her face. 

“I’m just glad she wanted blue! I’m so used to having to drag Ant with me to colour based meetings.” George groaned, his colour blindness has been an obstacle throughout his career but Ant never failed to help him where colours became a hindrance.

“I’d hate to be colour blind doing this job.” Niki’s eyes flicker around to what George assumed to be the bright array of coloured flowers Niki’s store had to offer. 

George’s phone then began to buzz to life in the pocket of his slacks. “That’s my cue I guess, I’ll see you next week for the wedding.” George waved to Niki, already beginning to reverse out of her shop. 

“Always a pleasure, George.” Niki grins before turning and walking into her back room. 

As soon as George is out of the store he pulls his phone from his pocket, frowning at the unfamiliar number that flashed across the screen but picking it up nonetheless. 

“Hello, this is George Davidson.” George’s phone voice was sickeningly posh, even he cringed at the way his voice sounded. George looks up from where his phone once was, seeing the Florida street buzzing with life, families and friends alike out shopping in the glorious Floridian weather.

“Hey, this is Karl from a couple days ago. I know it hasn’t been long but Nick and I really like three of the venues you showed us.” George found himself smiling subconsciously at the sound of Karl’s voice, was it fair of him to say they were already one of his favourite clients? 

“That’s great news! The sooner we view them the more of a chance there is that it’s open for your wedding date.” George explained, looking around the bustling street he found himself on. Once he had grounded himself, George began to walk down the busy street, having parked his car nearby. 

“Should I email you the three that we’re interested in?” Karl asked, he seemed hesitant to ask for what he wanted. 

“That would probably be best, I just finished a meeting with another client so I’m not actually at the office right now.” George hummed, eyes scanning the car park for his car and sighing in relief once he laid eyes on it. The blistering heat on his blazer clad back was causing uncomfortable sweat. 

“Great, I’ll email them now. When do you think we’ll be able to view them?” Karly beamed excitedly. “I’m sorry I’m just really excited.” he apologised, sounding sheepish. 

“No need to apologise Karl, it’s your wedding you’re going to be excited.” George mused. “When I book the viewings they’re usually only a few days after, especially with these more quaint venues.” George explained, pulling open the door to his car and sliding into the driver's seat.

“Oh, brilliant.” Karl sighed happily. “I’ll let you go, I’m sure you’re a busy man.” 

“Thank you Karl, I’ll call you once I’ve booked the viewings. Can you email me a rough schedule for you and Nick as well? Just so I don’t book things for when you’re unavailable.” George asked, head tilted back to stare at the roof of his car as he waited for the call to conclude. 

“Sure, I’ll speak to you soon.” Karl signed off with a hum. 

“Until then.” George hung up the call, sighing contentedly as he switched on his car. It was exciting to have a couple so sure on what they wanted. 

Arriving back at the office he was greeted by his assistant giggling behind the reception desk with his boyfriend. 

“What are you guys giggling about?” George inquired with a raise of his eyebrow, placing his bag atop the counter. 

“You know that wedding you planned last week with the producer?” Velvet sniggered, eyes trained on his phone screen as Ant leaned eagerly over his shoulder to get a peek. 

“How could I forget? One of my finest works.” 

“Well, they’re already separated.” Ant giggled, eyes alight with amusement. 

George’s eyes bulged from their sockets. “No way!” They both nodded their heads vigorously, Velvet swinging the phone around to reveal the news article.

“Newly wed superstars separate due to husband’s affair.” George read aloud. He scoffed, “She was sleeping with someone else too.” 

“They were both cheaters?” Ant exclaimed, jaw falling slack in shock. 

“Yeah, on the morning of the wedding I find the bride in a cupboard with a guest.”

“Hollywood is messed up.” Darryl inputs, coming out from down the corridor and taking up residency beside George. 

“I can’t believe I have to plan all of the controversial weddings whilst you get the sweet couples.” George pouted, looking at Darryl disdainfully. 

“You’re the best of the best George, you’re going to get all of the crazy rich people.” Darryl sympathised, patting his shoulder in a way that was meant to be comforting but only felt patronising. 

“At least you’ve got that lovely couple now.” Velvet pointed out. 

“Yeah, Nick and Karl are nice. That reminds me, Ant can you book viewings at their three desired venues? I’ll forward you the email with the locations on.” Ant nods, sticking his thumb up in affirmation. “I need lunch, do we have bagels in the break room?” 

“We should have, we might be out of cream cheese though.” 

“I’ll figure it out.” George shrugged, picking up his bag and venturing into the break room. 

As he toasted his bagel he thought back to his meeting with Karl and Nick. The couple seemed young, he wondered how long they had been together. He wondered if Clay was married too, or at the very least had a partner of some kind. It seemed unlikely that a man like him wouldn’t be in a relationship. George frowned, huffing out a breath through his nose. He shouldn’t be wondering things like that about a man he didn’t even know. Maybe it really has been too long since he had been on a date. George shook away the thought, taking a bite from his freshly buttered bagel. He didn’t have time for dating, his schedule was way too busy.

He trudged back to his office, bagel in hand as he took steady bites. Switching on his computer, he began to sort through emails. Forwarding the occasional one to Ant and responding to others. With another wedding this weekend George felt short of time. At this time of year it wasn’t uncommon for him to have two weddings on a weekend, he was thankful this weekend was not one of them. 

“George!” George startled at the sound of his assistants voice. He looked up to see Ant peering in the doorway. “We’ve got a mother of the bride out here demanding she see you.”

“Who is it?” He queeried nervously, brides turning up at the office unprompted was never a good thing. 

“Debbie Hudson.” Ant stressed before slipping back out of the room.   
“Shit.” George jumped up from his seat, rushing out of his office to the reception. 

At reception stood a young woman in her late 40s, blonde hair curled to perfection. On her face she wore a deep scowl, George briefly thought she looked a bit like an angry rat.

“Debbie, to whom do I owe the pleasure?” George smiles at her easily, trying to mask his panic.

“That daughter of mine has picked a disgusting colour scheme and I’m here to demand you change it to creme and orange.” She scoffs, glaring at George as if he is responsible.

“I’m sorry Debbie, as I’ve told you before I can’t make any changes without the bride or groom signing off on it.” He tries to remain polite despite the steady boil of anger simmering inside.

“That’s ridiculous, I’m her mother. I know what’s best for her.” She exclaims, throwing her arms up for added emphasis. 

“Ma’am I’m afraid that this is in fact her and Michael’s day, what they want for this wedding goes.” George says in hopes to diffuse her anger and persuade her to leave. 

“I’m paying for half of this goddamn wedding. I should have a say.” Debbie yells, making George cringe at her volume. 

“That’s a matter you should take up with Charlotte, I can’t do anything for you I’m afraid.” George explains,a forced sympathetic smile on his face. 

“This is ridiculous, what kind of wedding planner are you?” She scoffs, turning on her heel and walking out of their office. George brings his hand up to his face, rubbing it roughly across the skin.

“That could have gone worse.” Ant chuckles from behind George.

“I hate her.” George pouts, staring out of the glass doors in front of him. 

“Only three more months of that.” Ant hums and George can hear his smirk.

“Is it too early for a drink?” George groans, turning to face his assistant. 

Ant snorts, “It’s only three O’Clock.” 

“Two more hours.” George moans, heading back to his office to deal with more emails. 


	4. Lonely love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George returns to his flat, not much seems abuzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit drunk so I forgot the summary lol. 
> 
> I also hate this chapter.

Heading back home was always a lonely affair. George’s front door would swing open to reveal nothing but the aching silence of his flat. The only solace is the slight purring around his feet as soon as he steps into the door. George looks at the floor to see his kitten purring around him, nuzzling into his ankles. His kitten remained unnamed in the weeks he’s had him, George had been through lists and lists of names but none of them seemed to suit him well enough. With a grin he bends, scooping the kitten up into his arms, cooing at him lovingly. The kitten stares up at him unblinkingly, reaching up to claw gently at the bridge of George’s nose. 

George scowls at the kitten with no malice, letting him jump down to the floor before he walks further into his flat and carelessly kicks off his oxford shoes. 

George had got the cat in hopes it would push away the loneliness that had settled into his bones in the years he had been alone. Unfortunately, the presence of the cat only seemed to amplify his loneliness, leaving him longing for a companion who would talk back to him rather than give short mews pleading for food.

There’s a chill to the air of George’s flat, contrasting the burning fire of Floridian heat still ever present in the evenings. He shivers as his skin prickles under his white shirt. George does his best to ignore the cold, stalking into his kitchen and casting open the door of his refrigerator in hunt for food. It comes as no surprise when all that fills the refrigerator are half eaten containers of Chinese takeout, condiments and a bottle of white wine. 

With a sigh, George picks up the tubs of leftovers and then pulls out the bottle of wine, twisting off the cap and taking a swig. He cringes at the taste, placing the bottle on the side before retrieving a wine glass from his cupboard. 

George pours the wine into the glass, filling it higher than what’s socially acceptable. 

He places his leftovers into the microwave, leaning against the counter with his wine glass in hand as he waits for the food to warm. George stares forward at nothing as he takes sips of his wine, mind blank and eyes unblinking. Even the gentle hum of the microwave fails to break the blanket of silence surrounding George, its ferocity echoing in the walls. 

It is more often than not that George finds himself lost in the absence of company, left moving as if on autopilot while his thoughts are left wallowing in self pity. 

He spends the rest of his evening curled up on the sofa under a blanket. George is almost frightened by the swiftness in which he consumes the bottle of wine, a familiar wave of tipsiness seeps in as he mindlessly watches episode after episode of uninspired humdrum deemed worthy of Wednesday evening television. 

With each passing moment George seems to sink further into the fabric of his sofa, left overs long discarded on the coffee table. His eyelids begin to flutter shut as he gets hit by the sleepiness settling into his bones, dragging him, unforgiving, into the realm of unconsciousness.

When his eyes open next George has no doubt that it’s already morning, his alarm already blaring at him from where it resides on his living room floor, part of him is surprised the battery has lasted this long. George stands from the sofa, un-tucking his clothes from where they have ridden up uncomfortably, he groans at the realisation he had fallen asleep in his suit, crinkled laden the once crisp suit. A hand flys up to begin to smooth the tensed muscle in his neck, cricked from sleeping on the sofa rather than his bedroom less than twenty feet away. He grimaces at the pain but sets about his morning routine nonetheless, being conscious of picking up a portable charger in order to ensure his phone lasts the day. 

Now dressed in a different suit, this one a rich navy blue, he lets his eyes sweep over his living room once more, blinking regretfully at the empty bottle of wine but leaving it to remain in its home of the kitchen table surrounded by takeaway containers as he pushes his way out of the front door. 

Before he even makes it to his car his phone is already ringing. George fishes the device out of his pocket to see Ant’s name flashing blindingly across the screen. 

“Hello?” George answers, voice still thick and groggy from its disuse in the night. 

“The booking for Karl and Nick’s viewing have asked if it’s possible for you guys to go in this afternoon, should I call in and see if the couple are available?” George is grateful for Ant’s lack of tedious pleasantries when he calls, after the two years of being George’s assistant Ant had picked up on George’s favour of bluntness over false niceties. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a free afternoon, right?” George asks with a hum, unlocking his door and sliding into the driver's seat.    
There’s a brief silence as Ant undoubtedly double checks George’s calendar. “You do, all you have today really is visiting the bakery across town to check in with this weekends’ cake.” 

“Brilliant, are you free to come with me to that? I could do with some company.” George asks, biting lightly on his lips as he hopes his desperation for a companion wasn’t too obvious.

“Of course! You know I love joining you at the bakeries.” Ant chuckles and George can practically picture him licking his lips at the thought of the delicate pastries the bakery provided. 

“Only because I end up buying you something.” George teases lightheartedly. 

“That’s only half the reason!” Ant defends, a slight giggle apparent through his words.

“I’ll be at the office in like 20 minutes, best have some news about the viewing for me.” George then hangs up the phone, tossing the device into the passenger seat and turning on his car engine. 

Arriving at the office he is greeted by the familiar face of his receptionist, this time the man is already talking to Darryl, the man clearly just having arrived. Darryl adjusts his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose before moving his hand to flatten his hair atop his head. 

“Hey guys.” George greets with a smile, walking over to Velvet’s desk. They both turn to him and smile, offering him their own greetings. 

“We were just talking about how Velvet is going to ask Ant to move in!” Darryl giggles excitedly, the man had always had this childish energy to him, it helped keep their office from ever being too serious and depressing. 

George’s eyes widened in surprise, “Already?” he asks before even having a chance to think about it. 

“Well, he sleeps at mine six days a week anyway it wouldn’t be much different.” Ant shrugs, unaffected by George’s brash shock. 

“I mean, if you’re ready to, I know Any would be more than happy to.” George's words seem to put a grin on Velvet’s face, it’s apparently exactly what he wants to hear.

George bids them both farewell before turning to go to his own office, a frown appearing on his features. It kind of hurt to see his friends falling in love and moving on with their lives whilst he felt stuck stationary in his permanent purgatory of loneliness, his only hope of a distraction is to throw himself into his work. 


	5. Venue ventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George visits a bakery and then scouts a venue with Karl and Nick

In George’s office sat Ant, laptop situated comfortably atop his thighs as he typed hurriedly, fingertips slapping noisily against the keys. 

“Hey.” George greets under his breath, walking around his desk and sliding into the familiar leather chair. Instead of words, Ant greets him with a noncommittal grunt, eyes not ever leaving his laptop screen. George rolls his eyes, “Do you have news for me about the booking?” he pushes, eyes boring into the top of Ant’s head. 

“Yeah, it’s at three, we’ll probably have to head to the bakery at 12.” Ant responds, still not looking away from whatever he is typing on the laptop. 

“Brilliant, piss off to your own desk then. I’m going to make some calls.” George dismisses, no malice behind his words as he waves a lazy hand in Ant’s direction. 

Ant pulls a sour face at George, eyebrows pinched and tongue between his teeth, he leaves nonetheless, undoubtedly towards his desk but George pays him no mind. Instead, he picks his phone up off his desk, dialing numbers he’s practically memorised throughout the morning. He organises meetings with vendors, places orders on the behalf of couples and even sets up appointments with potential new clients, given the ending of his business with Debbie Hudson’s daughter, thank Christ, this weekend he’s got a slot opening up. 

George feels as if he barely blinks before Ant is knocking on his office door. 

“Come in!” George calls out, pushing himself back from his desk.

Ant pushes into the office back first, a to-go cup in each hand. 

“Is it time to go already?” George queries, stretching the muscles in his back, achy from being hunched over his desk for the past few hours. 

Ant hums, extending a coffee cup to George. “I got you some coffee to go.” George takes the cup graciously, muttering a thanks as he sips from the cup, instantly recoiling as the liquid blisters the tip of his tongue. “You do that every time.” Ant snorts, eyes glinting with mirth behind his black-framed glasses. 

George rolls his eyes with a huff from his nose, suckling on his own tongue in effort to sooth the pain. Ant turns to leave, not even pausing to wait for George to collect his things before sauntering off in the direction of the reception. George doesn’t hesitate to follow him, grip tight on his coffee cup as he jogs to catch up with Ant, seeing the man smirking to himself. 

“You’re lucky if I buy you something now.” George pouts petulantly. Ant gasps, a look of fake hurt as he presses a hand to his heart. 

“How you wound me!” Ant exclaims, unable to contain the giggles that escape him. 

The bakery that George pushes his way into reminds him of the ones he could find back home in London, the pretty exposed brick and quaint atmosphere comforted him and yet left him missing the things he left behind back in England. He is left no time to dwell on his homesickness as he is instantly greeted by a woman with a thick American accent. 

“Welcome!” Her voice booms in the small space as she opens her arms up wide, proudly presenting the bakery to George as if he had never seen it before. 

“Cathy.” George smiles warmly at the stout woman, she wipes her hands clean of flour before ushering them further into the bakery. Cathy leads them through to the back where the cake sat atop a perfectly pristine workspace. 

“She’s nearly done now, all that’s left are the blue sugar flowers.” Cathy explained, gesturing to the platter of handcrafted sugar flowers sitting beside the cake. George took a second to admire the cake, its three tiers sat perfectly aligned, wrapped in smooth white fondant. Green fondant leaves and white roses traversed their way in a beautiful curve up the side of the cake, clear gaps between then where the blue sugar flowers should sit. 

“You guys have outdone yourselves again, it’s absolutely beautiful.” George complimented, the words almost gushing out of him. “Are you sure you’re going to stop making wedding cakes?” George loved Cathy’s work, she was a perfectionist and refused to let a cake leave her shop as anything less than perfect. 

“You know full well your clients are the only ones buying my cakes George.” Cathy tuts, tucking strands of grey hairs behind her ears. 

“I always recommend you.” George pouts, looking at Ant who seems jaw slackened at the majesty of the cake. 

“I know you do sweetie, things just haven’t been great.” 

“If you ever decide to come back into the game you know you have my number and my business, always.” 

“You’re too kind George, can I get you two any pastries from the front.” 

“Please!” Ant chimed in, making the other two chuckle. 

“Come on through, you can have it on the house.” Cathy beckoned the two with a wave of her hand, leading them back through into the bakery’s front. 

“You know I’m paying.” George tutted, already pulling out his wallet in preparation. 

They stood in front of the glass casing, staring down at pastries from French classics to American pies. 

“Can I get a chocolate croissant?” George asks, looking up at Cathy’s beaming face. 

“Of course, and what can I get you Ant?” She grabs a pair of tongs, pulling out a chocolate croissant and placing it into a white paper bag with the shop logo printed onto the front. 

Ant hums, a finger placed against his chin in thought. “I think I’ll go for an apple fritter.” He decides, already licking his lips in excitement. Cathy grabs one of those too, placing it into a separate bag. 

“Are you sure you want to pay?” Cathy asks but George is already extending his card out to her. She laughs out her surprise but presents George with the card machine, letting him press it to the top, waiting for the telltale beep. 

“I hope you guys do come back.” Cathay hands the two their pastries. 

“This place reminds me of home, you know I’ll always be a customer.” George promises. 

Ant looks down and checks his watch. “We should head back to the office, but we’ll be back soon.” Ant looks at Cathy apologetically who just waves a hand at them. 

“Of course boys, you two enjoy those.” They bid Cathy farewell before disappearing out the doors. 

“I didn’t know Cathy wasn’t going to make wedding cakes anymore.” Ant says as soon as they climb into George’s car. 

“It’s why I was so keen when Nick mentioned Clay was a baker, no other cake vendor is reliable like Cathy.” George explained, turning the key in the ignition. 

Ant gasped loudly, “I almost forgot about Clay!” George rolled his eyes. “Are you excited to see him today?” Ant turns in his seat, knees bumping against the central console. 

“Christ Ant, I’m not twelve. Plus, I’m meeting Karl and Nick, not Clay, he probably won't even be there.” George didn’t mean for his voice to sound disappointed, he’d only met the man once and yeah, he was cute, but George knew nothing about him. 

“He could be.” Ant teased, buckling his seatbelt as George began to reverse out of the parking spot. 

George ignored him, not letting himself romanticise fantasies of a movie romance. 

Hours pass and George is standing outside the venue, waiting patiently for Nick and Karl to arrive. He leans against the side of his car, eyes marvelling at the exterior of the wedding venue. The venue is a converted farm house, greenery surrounding the exterior, vines hugging the wooden slats that make up the building. 

The sound of approaching voices snaps George from his daze, he turns to see a group of four headed his way. He recognises three, the familiar face of Nick and Karl as well as the towering body of Clay. 

George smiles brightly, pushing off his car and walking towards them in effort to greet them. 

“Good afternoon guys, first impressions?” George gestures to the building to their right, watching as all four of their heads turn to the building. 

“It's gorgeous.” Karl breathes, eyes glinting in the light of the sun. 

“I’m loving it already.” Nick nods, squeezing his fiance's hand. 

“I’m glad! I see we’ve got a new face today?” George extends his hand to the other man, a similar height to Karl with short brown hair, George briefly wonders if this was his brother. 

“I’m Chris, best man.” The man, Chris, introduces, shaking George’s hand firmly. 

“One of!” Clay exclaims with a pout. 

George chuckles, “It’s nice to meet you. Let’s head inside.” George motions with his head, already making steps backwards towards the doors. 

Once inside they are greeted by white painted slats lining the walls, decorated in fairy lights and beautiful green foliage. White fabric is strung from the ceiling, hanging high above each pew. 

“Obviously this is decorated for another wedding and you can add your personal touch but this is where the ceremony would take place.” George explains as he walks down the aisle, allowing the couple to take in the space. “It’s not too big of a venue, the farmhouse seats about seventy comfortably.” The chairs set out for another wedding are wooden fold out chairs, decorated with baby's breath flowers and white satin. He can hear Karl and Nick whispering excitedly amongst themselves, gushing about the venues features. 

“If we go through these doors it leads to a large open garden space where they set up tables for the reception.” George points to a set of barn doors left on their latch so they can head through them. “Would you like to go have a look?” Karl and Nick agree excitedly, leading the way through the doors into the bright Floridian sun. 

“Right now it’s just a big field but marquees can be erected.” George explains. “Further in there’s a beautiful flower garden for photography or just private time as a couple.” George had been in the flower garden before, it was quaint, filled to the brim with gorgeous flowers and pebble paved paths. 

“Can we go have a look?” Karl asked hopefully, practically bouncing on his heels. 

“Of course, I think the venue owner is in there so feel free to ask them any questions.” George nodded, watching as the couple walked into the garden with Chris flowing behind. 

Clay stood in the centre of the field, looking around the venue curiously. George eyed him for a moment before approaching. 

“Everything alright?” He asks, voice soft as to not startle the American.

Clay hums as he turns to face George. “Yeah, it’s just kind of surreal that my best friend is getting married.” 

George nods, “That’s understandable, especially as you’re all quite young.” 

“You say that as if you’re really old, you’re what? 24?” Clay snorts, seemingly studying George’s face in an attempt to guess his age. 

“Close, I’m 26.” He corrects.

“Shit, I’m only 23 and Nick is barely 21. How long have you been wedding planning?” Clay asks, seemingly genuinely interested in George’s profession.

“Since I was 19, I’ve always loved weddings though.” George had been planning his own wedding since he was 13, other kids had bullied him for it but it’s what he had always loved.

“They’re beautiful.” Clay agreed, glancing once more to the venue.    
“I never tire of watching people in love.” He confesses, thinking of the way Karl had clung to Nick’s arm and how the other had looked down at Karl as if he had hung the moon.

“Are you married?” Clay questions curiously and George snorts.    
“You don’t really meet many single men in my line of work.” George lifts his left hand to reveal his ring free hand. 

“Not run off with any grooms?” Clay jokes, a smile lighting up his expression. 

George gasps, feigning being scandalised. “I’d never be able to work again!” He giggles, swaying back on his feet. 

“Clay!” Both of them turn to the direction of where the man's name was called, seeing Nick standing at the edge of the flower garden. “Stop flirting with our wedding planner and come check out the garden!” George blooms red at the implications, looking up at Clay who wore a similar hue to his cheeks. 

“I guess I should go have a look.” Clay chuckles awkwardly, a hand coming up to rub at the nape of his neck. 

“You lead the way.” George let's Clay in front of him, following the tall man into the garden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I made a Twitter :) I haven’t tweeted anything yet but it will be full of updates about the project and other possible future projects!!
> 
> @bearnevolent


End file.
